The Zone Punch Time Explosion
The Zone Punch Time Explosion is a fighting video games developed by The Zone Games. and published by Namco Bandai Games. for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on 20 May 2014. A port for the game console (Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, and PS3) entitled:The Zone Punch Time Explosion XL was released two month later and also featured aditional characters. Then 10 days later it was released on the App Store for 0.99 on iPhone, iPad, & iPod Touch. Gameplay The Zone Punch Time Explosion (XL) is a fighting game which plays ver similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally. the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. For example Amy Rose can use Hammer Slash as his Neutral Special. While fighting your opponents they will drop blue gems. which will add more power to your War Strike bar, add sometimes gold gems. which will add more power to your Brawl Finale bar than a blue gem. When your Brawl Finale bar is fully filled you can use your Brawl Finale. the strongest power in the game For example Darkwing Duck uses his Laser Gun to cause oppents stun In the XL Version, there are Slamdown Attacks for example Pinkie Pie teams up with Whittany and Brittany Biskits from Littlest Pet Shop. Modes Story Mode This mode let's go through the adventure with your favorite characters. Vs. Mode Here are some options you can play in this mode. *Normal Battle: Play a normal battle. *Custom Battle: Use the way you want to battle. *Team Battle*: Play a team battle *Brawl Finale Mode*: Collect the most gems before time runs out. *Defeat the Egg-Bot Mode*: Defeat the most Egg-Bots before time runs out. *Egg Stadium Mode*: The only battle where you fight in a arena from space! *Arcade Mode*: Defeat your oppents until the boss battle. *Training Mode*: Head over here for daily training. (*)= Exclusive To XL. Vault You can view stats & bios here. Unlockable Shop Characters There is a total of 30 playable characters (40 in XL) and 30 assist characters (40 in XL). Playable As you can see. Players start off with Amy Rose, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Vanellope, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Darkwing Duck, Atomic Betty, Pac-Man, Cubix, Wakko & Yakko & Dot, Astro Boy, Ratchet and Clank, Robin, and Jak and Daxter. Each character gets 8 colors. (6 normal colors. 1 dark color, & 1 alternate costume) TBA Assist Characters TBA Bosses (In Order) TBA Stages TBA Moveset The Zone Punch Time Explosion/Moveset Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games